


Ghoulish

by alynwa



Series: Halloween 2018 [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: A double drabble.





	Ghoulish

Strapped down, unable to move and stripped down to his skivvies, Mark was feeling vulnerable and helpless.  He was wracking his brain trying to remember how he had gotten into this predicament.  The last thing he could recall was being out to dinner with April.  They had gone to Greenpoint and gotten some really amazing Polish food.  They had caught a cab back to Manhattan with the plan that April would be dropped off first and then Mark would head on home.  _So, how did I get here?_

His captor was a stereotypical mad scientist type: Bozo clown hair, crazy eyes and a maniacal smile.  He kept leaning in close to share his stinking breath along with his plans about how he was going to dominate the world.  “Get stuffed, Bugger!” he managed to spit out when his tormentor neared.

“”Wake up, Darling!  What was that?”

“Huh?”

“Really, Mark.  You come in to use the bathroom, sit on the couch, pass out and then start hurling insults in your sleep?  You’re drunk, go get in bed!”

Mark wanted to argue to save face, but he knew that he was unnerved enough to want company while sleeping.  “I’m glad we’re partners.”


End file.
